


stop the world (i wanna get off with you).

by 1roomdisco



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Canon Compliant, Hotel Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, established but not labeled, inspired by jaehyun smoldering tbh click the link, jaehyun wants The D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1roomdisco/pseuds/1roomdisco
Summary: “My cock is just right there,” Doyoung relents, probably in a challenging tone that’s borderline condescending, “help yourself.”





	stop the world (i wanna get off with you).

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  9/18: edited for a better read aLSO THAN K YOU FOR 4K hits whoooooooooooop (please keep the kudos n comments coming *pun intended*)  
>   
> 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jaehyun puts the keycard on the dresser where it’s littered with empty bottles of mineral water and two empty cans of Pringles. The room is lit by the sun filtering in through the crack of the heavy curtain, and Doyoung is sleeping on the bed closer to the windows, facing them, lying on his side and wearing a black sleeping eye mask. The duvet is pulled up to his chest; it's quite freezing here.

Jaehyun sits on the bed. He leans down to rest his chin on Doyoung’s left arm, wrapping his own around Doyoung’s torso.

“Doyoungie-hyung, wake up,” he whispers, nuzzling his cheek to where his chin was when Doyoung begins to stir. “Wake up, we’re going to the airport in two hours.”

Doyoung sighs, groaning and moving to lie on his back, bringing Jaehyun with him. He peeks one bleary eye from behind the sleeping mask, squinting to see who it is. Jaehyun grins, and Doyoung scoffs. But there’s a smile on the curl of his top lip.

They stay like that as Doyoung blinks awake, taking his time to regain his consciousness.

A few minutes later, Doyoung asks, his tone knowing,

“What do you want?”

Instead of answering, Jaehyun climbs on the single bed to straddle Doyoung’s thighs. He puts his hands on the either side of Doyoung’s head and gives his hips a rocking motion.

Doyoung rolls his eyes. Jaehyun pouts.

“We haven’t done it ever since NCT 2018 promotion started!” Jaehyun argues, the tips of his ears reddening. “We didn’t even get to room together this time.”

Doyoung reaches out to pinches his cheeks. “You’re not even hard.”

Jaehyun swats his hands away. “Yeah? But I’m loose.”

“You _what?_ ” Doyoung barks a laugh.

Jaehyun pouts again, eyes deviant. “Can I at least suck you, hyung? I missed the taste of your cock.”

They’ve been exclusively sleeping together for the past few years, notably after Jaehyun once asked him if he’s kissed a girl if he slept with the same girl he kissed or if she was older, to which Doyoung asked that yes, he’s kissed girls, plural, thank you very much, and that he had sex exactly once and that she was older by two years, a university student. Jaehyun had just graduated high school back then; he lost a lot of weight for NCT Life in Bangkok, looking like a real life Disney prince who wanted to know the right way to kiss a girl, shyly asking Doyoung to ‘practice’ with him.

And practice they did.

Jaehyun quickly grew out his shyness, he got more vocal about what he wanted by the time they’ve passed the awkward stage of giving your best friend a handjob. Their cocks are pretty much the same, only that Doyoung’s is thicker, and Jaehyun had waited to this day to have his becoming thicker than Doyoung’s but to no avail. Doyoung himself doesn’t mind bottoming, but Jaehyun often gets too lazy and both agree that Doyoung is so much better in pampering Jaehyun whenever the sex gets too overwhelming (read: too _good_ ). They’re compatible. It’s convenient and the risk of getting exposed by either fans or the media is considerably less if compared to them going out cruising the high level night clubs. Jaehyun did sleep with a girl just last year, but he wasn't really thrilled because her everything was too ‘soft’.

“Please, hyung?” Jaehyun pleads, cupping a hand over Doyoung’s crotch.

“My cock is just right there,” Doyoung relents, probably in a challenging tone that’s borderline condescending, “help yourself.”

Jaehyun actually _growls_ as he bites, carefully, the space between Doyoung’s clavicles before he slithers down to loom over Doyoung’s lap, pulling and tossing off the duvet carelessly. Doyoung is wearing a pair of grey cotton shorts that hang low on his hips, and it’s only natural that he’s got a semi at… 7:09 in the morning.

Jaehyun wastes no time at all to pull down Doyoung’s sleeping shorts to his knees, and Doyoung helps him by taking them off completely because now that they’re here, he is _so_ going to fully enjoy whatever it is Jaehyun is going to give him. He moves to sit up, back against the head board with the pillows tucked between the board and his back, and Jaehyun raises an eyebrow at him as if to taunt _now who’s helping yourself, huh?_ —and Doyoung’s excuse is lost in his throat when Jaehyun grips the base of his cock so he can press his tongue against the cockhead and down, down, down to his balls, slathering dollops of saliva as he does so.

Doyoung hums. That feels _good_. Jaehyun knows what he likes best.

Jaehyun uses his thumb to rub the jutting veins on the underside of his cock, causing Doyoung’s hips to jerk. Jaehyun is _smirking_ , nosing along the shaft, inhaling Doyoung’s cock like he can’t get enough of it, and then he opens his mouth, clamping his lips on the cockhead, swallowing his way down with a nasty slurp, hollowing his cheeks and relaxing his throat until the tip hits the back of his throat.

He does it again. And again. And again; getting faster each time, introducing teeth when he pulls back, and swallows. Doyoung _can’t_ not feeling the desperation; it has really been a while, and when Jaehyun said he missed the taste of Doyoung’s cock, he meant it, even took the slightest opportunity to satisfy himself. Jaehyun probably volunteered to wake him up, promising Taeyong, his roommate during their time in L.A., to bring him down for breakfast in half an hour. Not that Doyoung is complaining.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Doyoung moans when Jaehyun is slowing down to focus on sucking his cockhead like he would a popsicle. Doyoung grabs a handful of Jaehyun’s product-free hair, feeling the softness of the strands and pushing him down all the while. Jaehyun makes encouraging noises, stroking and circling the inches of Doyoung’s cock with both hands.

When Jaehyun swallows again, Doyoung feels the beginning of the heat in the pit of his stomach. He’s struggling to ask,

“Are you hard?”

Jaehyun uh-huhs, nodding, not stopping. He relaxes his throat and pushes down.

“Stop, stop—” Doyoung pulls at his hair, and he curses under his breath at the state Jaehyun is presenting; his pink lips are swollen and his big, big eyes are filled with unshed tears. His saliva is pooling on his chin, and his porcelain skin is decorated with red, pretty flush. Doyoung wonders how come he could have not missed such wanton sight for _months_.

“What?” Jaehyun asks, somewhat innocent, as if he didn’t have Doyoung’s cock in his mouth just now and Doyoung knows Jaehyun might use it against him but to hell with it. NCT 127 is going to promote in Japan soon, God knows when will they have another alone time when Doyoung gets to fuck Jaehyun to oblivion.

Doyoung asks, pushing Jaehyun to sit on his knees. “How loose are you?”

“I wouldn’t say no to two of your fingers, hyung,” Jaehyun replies, cheekily, looking cute even with the patented _I wanna get fucked_ smoldering he always—hopefully only—gives to Doyoung, and he asks back, “Where’s the lube?”

Doyoung shakes his head. “Didn’t bring any. Let’s do it in the bathroom, I want to make a mess in you.”

Jaehyun whines at the promise. He throws his body right at Doyoung and their teeth clack together when they kiss, but neither pays any attention as they undress each other.

It’s obvious that Taeyong already took a shower since one towel is damp and there’s a pleasant warmth of someone who just had a hot shower that lingers. Jaehyun is pressed against the cold marbled bar as Doyoung kisses him senseless, their hard cocks sliding dryly. Jaehyun tastes like fresh toothpaste, and it’s a good enough mood booster when he doesn’t make any remark about Doyoung’s lack of minty breath.

Doyoung gives Jaehyun’s bottom lip one last nibble before pulling off, mumbling about we don’t have that much time and Jaehyun, chest heaving, turns around like a good boy he is to lean his weight on his elbows, telling Doyoung to get on with it via his reflection on the mirror.

Jaehyun can only use silicon-free type of liquid in his body. Doyoung has to make sure that his fingers are coated with his saliva deliberately since he can’t use any of the hotel’s product. Jaehyun’s hole is opening easily when Doyoung pushes in his two fingers, and the walls inside are loosened up already, still wet with lots and lots of lube. Doyoung spreads his two fingers, keeping them apart as he pushes in until they’re in to the hilt. He crooks his index finger so he can push his middle finger even further, and when he reaches Jaehyun’s prostrate, Jaehyun lets out a surprised grunt, his whole body tensing with pleasure.

Doyoung presses and presses and presses, steadily tapping Jaehyun’s bundle of nerve, making Jaehyun _vibrate_ as he tosses his head back, eyes closed and mouth opened in bliss, pushing his ass back into Doyoung’s fingers automatically. His cock is hard, leaking with precome, and his nipples are erect; Jaehyun is plumping his chest using his closely pressed arms so he can rub his nipples against his own muscles, and Doyoung’s cock is _throbbing_.

He pulls his fingers out. Jaehyun sighing at the loss but he’s being patient because he doesn’t whine or anything, and Doyoung spits to his left palm, quickly stroking and lubing up his cock with more of his saliva and precome.

Doyoung guides his cockhead with his left hand, the other gripping the bouncy cheek of Jaehyun’s ass, spreading it to make a room. They both are growling when Doyoung manages to push the head in, and Jaehyun _sobs_ when Doyoung moves his hands to each of his ass cheeks to slam his whole cock in, tiptoeing because he wants to get even closer, and pulling back until only the cockhead is inside before slamming in again.

And again.

With no finesse, no rhythm whatsoever.

Jaehyun takes it all so beautifully. He arches his back and undulates his hips, meeting Doyoung’s thrusts in the middle, and he keeps on repeating, “So _good_ , hyung, so good,” like a mantra. He shudders when Doyoung’s cock spurts out more precome, and he cries out Doyoung’s name every time his prostrate is hit in a steady tap! Tap! _Tap!_

Doyoung is sweating. His thighs are straining and he’s sure he will leave bruises on Jaehyun’s ass with how deep the dents of his nails are. He pushpushpushes, liking the filthy, slicked sound his cock makes inside of Jaehyun’s tight yet loose walls.

“Touch yourself,” he murmurs to Jaehyun’s nape before sinking his teeth in the tender flesh, making Jaehyun scream.

It only takes less than a dozens hurried stroking on Jaehyun’s part. He comes, wheezing as if he’s being punched in the stomach, his walls clenching and unclenching, trapping Doyoung’s cock inside. Doyoung watches his undoing on the mirror, rotating his hips because he knows Jaehyun likes it when he doesn’t stop fucking him even through his afterglow. Jaehyun whimpers when the last drop of come is squeezed out, and his body goes pliant. He’s panting for breath when he’s done, but still pushing his ass back into Doyoung’s cock.

“Hyung?” he asks, voice so small and so, so low. His eyelids are dropping. His cheeks, neck, and chest are flushing pretty red.

“I’m going to come,” Doyoung breathes, snaking one hand to palm Jaehyun’s limp, wet cock and turning Jaehyun’s head to kiss him, locking Jaehyun’s chin with his free hand as he thrusts _hard_ , but slow, and Jaehyun is thrashing in his arms, clawing at his hand that’s gripping his limp cock yet still moving gracefully to match his hard thrusts.

Doyoung comes in rolling waves. Jaehyun gasps into Doyoung’s mouth as Doyoung’s cock is shooting ropes after ropes of come. And then Jaehyun  _whines_ , too sexily for his own good, when some of the come is oozing out of his hole. Doyoung keeps thrusting his hips, seeking the last frictions in Jaehyun’s tight walls, swallowing Jaehyun’s protest with his persistent kisses.

In the end Jaehyun goes pliant again. He kisses back, closing his eyes and using one trembling hand to push Doyoung’s cock out of him so he can turn around and wrap his arms around Doyoung’s wide shoulders.

They kiss for what seems like eternity, their labored and loud breathing gradually turning calmer, the chilly temperature of the room is finally catching up on them. Jaehyun winces when he shifts to slip out of Doyoung’s embrace, and he yelps when Doyoung pinches one sensitive nipple.

“Hyung!”

“Where are you going?”

“Showering!” Jaehyun whines, gesturing wildly at his inner thighs. Doyoung’s milky white come is trickling down and out from his ass and Doyoung can’t help but to snicker like The Annoying Not-Boyfriend he really is.

“I did say I wanted to make a mess,” he notes, feeling smug and sated now that he’s no longer sex deprived. “The plane ride is going to be hell for you.”

“Ugh, I know,” Jaehyun sniffs, testing the shower’s temperature. Taeyong has left it just right. “Come here and help me.”

Doyoung wants to coo, but they’re no longer eighteen and nineteen years old, respectively. He gets under the shower, moaning at the lukewarm jet stream, smoothing his palms on Jaehyun’s backside.

“Tell me how can I help you?” he asks, squeezing Jaehyun’s ass.

Jaehyun has the audacity to pretend like he’s reconsidering the offer, but a moment later his eyes glint with something akin to renewed lust and there’s [the patented smolder](https://ted-hyung.tumblr.com/tagged/jaehyun) he always, only, gives to Doyoung before the cute smile appears.

“Another round would do, Doyoungie-hyung.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
